Nowadays, electrically rewritable resistance variation memories, such as an ReRAM and a PRAM, attract attention as a semiconductor storage device. The resistance variation memory is configured to be able to change a resistance value, and data is stored in the resistance variation memory by the change of the resistance value. In the resistance variation memory, there is a need for a technology of reducing a drive voltage to suppress a fault or reliability degradation of a memory.